Danny Phantom the ghost Digimon
by 8437372
Summary: Danny and the gang plus Jazz go on a digital adventure. This is my first Danny Phantom fic as well as my first crossover fic. This story will include technus as it is a digital adventure and he works with computer technology.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom, The Ghost Digimon,

Danny Fenton was a normal teenager except for one thing, he had ghost powers.

He was considering asking Sam on a date when there was a huge flash of light right in front of him and what looked like a future version of Tuckers PDA appeared in front of him.( it is the same style as Digimon season 4 but he doesn't know that) It had a white body with a black grip. He suspected clockwork had something to do with this. But then it spoke to him.

"Go to the Amity Park abandoned Train station in fifteen minutes."

"I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to find out. Said Danny "I'm Going ghost."

And as he flew up into the sky his ghost sense went off. He looked over and saw Sam and Tucker flying next to him.

_FLASHBACK_

Danny set the ghost portal to the same settings it was at for him and unplugged the portal. After which Sam went in and Danny plugged it back in and he heard her scream a bit and she was thrown back into him but with white hair, black costume and a wavy S on the chest of her suit, which was exactly like his but with a skirt and pants instead of just pants. Then he repeated the process for Tucker and he had a wavy T on his chest.(Both of their letters are the same style as Danny's and Danny had this planned for a while so he had Sam make these letters for her and Tucker)

_END FLASHBACK_

As soon as they reached the Train station, they phased through the wall and then they heard knocking on the outside of it. Danny phased back through to see Jazz knocking on the outside of the station. Danny grabbed her and pulled her through.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" asked Danny

"I got one of these" she said holding up her Digivice and showed it to them. It was orange with a black grip. "And it told me to come here. I noticed you coming through the wall and figured I would knock to come in.

"Oh, okay." Said Danny

They went down the stairs to the old basement and as soon as they all stepped off the last step, their Digivices began to glow. Each sent out a different beam. Sam's was Black, Tucker's was Red, Danny's was White, and Jazz's was Orange. Each hit the wall opposite them which disappeared in a mass of what looked like blue-Green UPC code. And there was a whole room full of different colored trains. Their Digivices spoke one last time before departing, It's up to you now which train will you get on."

And they all got on the same train which was blue. Five minutes later the train started to move and they were off to lands unknown.


	2. The first Spirit

A/N Just to be clear, Tuckers digivice is orange with a yellow grip, Sam's is Black with a black grip, Danny's is White with a black grip and Jazz's is orange with a black grip. Also, this is going to be like a three way crossover because what would be the spirits are going to look like the b-daman launchers.

As the train sped onward, they started to grow kind of bored. The train went through a tunnel and the only source of light in the train car was each of their ghost outlines. Danny had for some reason brought along a pack of cards to play with and they played uno for the rest of the train journey. Just after Jazz won for the third time in a row, the train lurched and they all fell over. Their Digivices started to glow and they each had an outline of something on top of them. For some odd reason, Tucker had the outline of Technus (the newer one from the end of the episode where Danny splits himself into ghost-self and normal self) over himself.

"What just happened?" said Sam

"I don't know," replied Danny "but it feels like we're slowing down. We must be almost there."

When the train finally came to a stop, everyone waited until they could be sure it was safe to leave the train before they hopped off.

"Heeeeeelp" they heard someone say.

Everyone present said "We're Goin' Ghost" and eight light rings appeared and changed Danny and Jazz into The Phantom siblings and Tucker and Sam into Sam Specter (Sam Specter is in no way shape or form relation to Dr. Spectra the insane psychologist) and Tucker Phantasm (if anyone of you have another name for ghost that you think would be a good name for Tucker's ghost form please let me know and I will change it immediately.) Danny looked at Jazz questioningly.

"How…"

"Did I get ghost powers?" She finished for him "Well the same way you three did. I watched you three go down to the lab and followed you. When you left, I unplugged the ghost portal, went in, turned it off, came back out, plugged it back in, put on a suit, went back in, and turned it back on. But instead of having Dad's goofy face on there I put a J on there like yours."

"Oh" said Danny

"We need to get up in the air and find out who's calling for help." Said Sam

"Ok said Danny" a little curtly seeing as that ghost powers thing happened like four months agoright after theincident with clockwork and the other future stuff.

As they flew up into the air, they saw what looked like a black cat fighting with a white one. As soon as they touched down, Danny's digivice started to go off. It said "Find the spirit and you will find the answer to the problem at hand." And a map showed up pointing him west.

"Guys you handle things here I will be back later I have to find something real quick."

"But Danny" said Jazz but too late he flew off.

Five minutes later, Danny touched down at what looked like a shrine and his map was pointing right at it. He made his hand go intangible and he phased it through the front of it. He found what he was looking for and put in the pouch that had just materialized at his waist and headed back to where the others were.

When he landed he said, "Hey who are you?"

"I am BlackGatomon master champion of all the Gatomons who are you?"

"I am…." But who he was BlackGatomon never found out because at that moment the spirit awoke and two rings of red light appeared and he said without meaning too "Execute, Ghostly Spirit Evolution" and as soon as the rings disappeared from over his head and below his feet, he didn't look remotely like Danny Phantom anymore. He still had the Glowing green eyes but he had glowing red wings and blazing samurai sword that was phoenix beak for a handle and hair that looked like it was on fire. (A red version of evil future Danny's hair.) He then called out "Redphoenixmon"

"O-o-oh no, one of the ghostly legendary warriors." Said BlackGatomon

"That's right said Danny" and now you can't get away."

"You want to bet? Asked BlackGatomon "Execute warp digivolve too" she shouted before being encased in a cocoon of what looked like blue UPC code. "BlackOphanimon" she shouted after the UPC code vanished

"I'll start things off," yelled Danny "Phoenix Feather Blast" and he let off a blast like what he would normally send off an ecto-blast and she fell not too far before regaining her composure after which she fired off a blast called "Eden's Javelin" which he countered with Phoenix shield and the force of the counter blow coupled with the previous attack she slumped and a Blue ring of UPC code encircled her and Danny took out his Dig vice and said "BlackOphanimon, You have done some done some bad things and now I'm here to end it. Fractol Code digitize" he said as he swiped his digivice over the bar. After he scanned the bar, BlackOphanimon didn't turn back into BlackGatomon, she turned into an egg and flew away. The red beams of light surrounded Redphoenixmon and he turned into Danny Phantom. White beams of light surrounded him and he turned in to Danny Fenton. He slumped over and looked at the ground. He saw a book buried there. He dug it up and opened it and out came two fractol code beams which curved in midair and landed on the ground and formed twoDigimon who introduced themselves as Gatomon and Patamon.


	3. Old Friends and New Friends

"Who are you?" Asked Danny

"I am Gatomon," said Gatomon

"I am Patamon," said Patamon

"Why was that black cat attacking you?" asked Jazz

"That Blackgatomon was my sister" said Gatomon "She left a few days ago but she was the same color as me but when she came back today she had dark digivolved into Blackgatomon."

There was a few seconds silence when all of a sudden there was a roar and a black animal with an orange sleeveless sweatshirt and sweatpants jumped from the top of the train station. And landed silently next to Danny.

"Friend" it said in a low growl.

"Wulf?" asked Danny

"Yes" replied Wulf

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny

Without saying a word, Wulf put his hand inside the unipocket on the front of his hooded sweatshirt and pulled out a digivice that was Black with an orange grip. (I know it is the same as Jazz's but the body and grip colors are reversed.)

"You got one too awesome." Said Danny

"Excuse me" but who is this?" asked Jazz

"This is Wulf." Replied Danny "He is the one who helped me when Walker and his prison crew escaped into town."

"Oh" replied Jazz

Gatomon and Patamon decided to join their ever growing group. This was a very smart idea as the teens and Wulf probably would have no idea where to go without them. After about fifteen minutes of walking, a giant fly-like digimon with two blades coming out of its mouth descended upon them. It was Kuwagamon. As soon as Kuwagamon landed, Wulf's and Jazz's Digivice started to glow and it said, "it will take two of you to defeat him. Follow your maps and see what you find. Jazz's pointed north and Wulf's pointed east. "I'm going ghost," said Jazz and she flew off east as soon as the white light beams disappeared. Wulf just flew off and headed north. Even Kuwagamon stared and half a minute later, they came back, stopped in midair and flew off in their appropriate directions.

Wulf took off and headed north after fifteen seconds, he realized he was going the wrong way and headed back. He got back to where the others were standing he saw Jazz standing in midair a split second later, he took off east. He flew for two minutes and landed. His Digivice was pointing directly below him. He went intangible and phased down as soon as he was in the room he grabbed the spirit and phased back through the ceiling and headed back towards Danny.

Jazz flew off and all too soon realized she took Wulf's way and went back. She headed off west and when she saw the others, she waited for Wulf and headed north. After a few minutes she saw a big temple and phased through it. She saw her spirit, grabbed it and flew away.

They both got back at the exact same time and saw to their horror, that Tucker and Sam were gone. Without warning, Wulf screamed out "FRIENDS" in that low growl. And a white ring of light surrounded him, separated into two and disappeared above his head and below his feet and he turned into a human in one of the Fenton suits with a Danny style W on his chest. And then a black ring of light surrounded him, he screamed Ghost spirit evolution and he turned into Foxmon he had orange fur with white belly fur. He had, as I believe all ghosts have, glowing green eyes and a Blazing orange tail. He had a head like a humans but he had pointed fox-like ears. Anger fueled him and he flew as fast as he could toward Kuwagamon who caught off guard was sent backwards. Just then Redphoenixmon appeared next to Foxmon and he had flames coming out everywhere.

From above them, they heard Jazz'z spirit being activated she had a white ring of light which separated into two rings she said "Ghost spirit evolution" and she changed in into a giant pterodactyl she had long wings with each wig spreading a total of six feet. There was a head of a pterodactyl on her chest and a sword made from the tail. She flew down and said "Pteramon"

She slashed her sword and said "Dino tail slash" and a curved light came out and headed straight towards Kuwagamon who took it easily. Wulf had an idea he said in a cooler voice since he was park human now "Pteramon I'm going to attack you and you are going to redirect it back at Kuwagamon ok?"

"Got it" replied Pteramon

"Fox Fire" yelled Foxmon (yes I know his attack is a yu-gi-oh card.)

Pteramon caught it with her sword and said "Dino Tail Slash" and her sword sent another curved light but this time it was orange-red. It hit Kuwagamon head on and he fell over.

He stood up and he was consumed inside a cocoon of fractal code which digivolved him onto Okuwamon. Which looked exactly like Kuwagamon but silver. "Scissor Muzu Q3 which sent them both flying backward and into each other. Foxmon's tail fell off and changed into a blaster. It had a thin space in the middle just above the barrel small enough for Ptermons sword to fit through. After Foxmon pointed this out, she nodded, put her sword through it and the blaster glowed yellow. Foxmon pt his hands on the handle's on each side of the blaster and they said together "Dino foxtail blaster" and it let out an unbelievable blast and shot out a giant beam of light at Okuamon who was feeling cocky and didn't think the beam would hurt him. Oh it hurt him alright it showed his fractal code. First Pteramon scanned him then he turned back to Kuwagamon then Foxmon scanned him but instead of turning back to a Digiegg he got bigger and when he finished he said "GrandKuwagamon" and flew away.

They flew back to the ground and both dropped to their knees because of Sam and Tucker. They all went down on all fours and Black, White and Red light rings surrounded them and Pteramon and Redphoenixmon changed back to Jazz and Danny Phantom.

Wulf changed back to a human and then white rings surrounded him and he went back to his wolf form. Jazz and Danny Phantom were surrounded by White rings and changed back to the Fentons.

They were just about to get up when they saw a book lying next to a tree. Jazz got up and opened it. Gatomon, Patamon, Sam and Tucker came out from a long line of Fractal code which separated by four in mid air and their friends were standing a few feet away from them.

A/N I have a name for Tuckers Digimon form but I would really appreciate it if anyone who has a made-up sends it's name and its description in their review. I would also credit whoever I choose in my next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 the final spirits

They decided to make camp.

Sam and Jazz were in one tent with Gatomon, and Danny and Tucker were in another with Patamon. They agreed that every hour, they would wake someone else up to keep watch. Wulf started and heard nor saw nothing. He woke Danny up who saw nothing and all went smoothly until it was time for Tuckers turn at watch. He heard a rustling in the trees and started to look in that area. He walked over and a pipismon came out of the tree.

He pointed his d-tector at it and it showed a pipismon posing with its name and stats under it. (Like the third season digivice only mixed with the pokedex) "Oh you're only a pipismon." He said and went back to work. He heard a crunch of leaves, the sound of a tent flap opening, a scream of "Ghost spirit evolution Pteramon" and a bright flash of light followed closely by an explosion. Sam ran out of the tent just before the explosion and up to Tucker. "What are we going to do?" she said

Suddenly their d-tectors activated and said: you are the final pieces of this spirit puzzle. Follow the map and find your spirits. To their surprise, their maps pointed at exactly the same direction. They yelled "I'm going ghost." And flew off hoping the others wouldn't worry about them. They got to a big place that looked like the inside of an ipod or a computer or something really hi-tech. They phased through the wall and kept going. They saw their spirits on a pedestal, grabbed them and put them into a pouch on their hip.

They flew back to their friends and saw two angel digimon joining in the fray and wondered who they were. Redphoenixmon, Pteramon and Foxmon were giving it all they had but nothing worked against Armormon his armor was just knocking their attacks back at them. "Ghost spirit evolution" they shouted. Black rings surrounded Sam and separated into two and disappeared above her head and below her feet to form Isismon (this is the unancient form of Zoe's ancient wind spirit on season 4) and a white ring surrounded Tucker and disappeared to form Technomon he had the look of the improved technus ( the one from the episode where Danny splits himself in two sides) and a shield that looked like it was made of machinery and all the lines that looked like wires.

Armormon attacked with Justice massacre, which sent out a blast, like a dome of light and sent them flying backward except for Tucker who had his shield. He called out his attack "shield absorption which absorbed his part of the blast and made the shield glow red. Everyone charged their best attacks. Pteramon and Foxmon combined their powers to use Dino foxtail blaster, Redphoenixmon attacked with Phoenix feather blast, Isismon called out Jewel of queen's hand and a big red ruby colored ball appeared above Isismon's head Technomon attacked with Shield blaster Angemon attacked with hand of fate and Angewomon attacked with Celestial Arrow. 5 blasts of different sizes and colors went flying at Armormon led by a ball of red energy and a white arrow.

He couldn't take the pressure from the 6 attacks and his armor broke. He was surrounded by a ring of Fractal code, which was claimed by Tucker.

They all landed smoothly on the ground and a bright rainbow colored light covered the area and where Pteramon, Isismon, Redphoenixmon, Foxmon, and Technomon stood there was Jazz, Sam, Danny, Wulf, and Tucker in their ghost uniforms. Then another flash of white light and there stood Jazz, Sam, Danny, Wulf, and Tucker in their normal forms. They saw out of the corner of their eye a flash of fractal code and when they looked they saw two giant angel sized cocoons and when they kept watching. They saw Gatomon and Patamon in the places where the angels once stood.

"What" they said together when they saw the 4 kids and one wolf watching them.


	5. Chapter 5 The reuniting of the spirits

The next few weeks went by fast for the digigestined. Danny and Tucker were often the most powerful in the area of attack and defense. Jazz and Wulf were also the most powerful when using their powers together. Eventually They had met up with a short digimon with a big nose and were flattened by him no matter how powerful they all were together. Sam's spirit was stolen and they had to get it back. As they were all walking, they noticed parts of the digital world disappear. The eventually got a message to go to a place called the rose mourning star and were headed that way when they came across a big door behind which was a giant cloud that was all black.

"Should we g in there?" asked Sam

"We have to" said Danny. They continued on when they heard an explosion up ahead and a big green light. They ran towards the light and came across a group of four other children. There was two digimon at their heels.

"After all this, now we have to find Koji too!" exclaimed one of the children a rather big boy in a blue jumpsuit.

"J.P. we have to find him" replied a girl with long blonde hair.

"Guys stop fighting" said another boy, a short one with a green hat.

"Hey I didn't know there were other kids here" said Danny walking up to the group

"Hey who are you?" asked a boy with a weird symbol on his shirt and a pair of goggles around his backwards cap. "My names Takuya"

"Hi my name's Danny" said Danny shaking Takuyas hand. "This is my sister Jazz, My Girlfriend Sam, Our best friend Tucker and Our other Friend Wulf"

"Nice to meet you" they all said.

"Now who are all of you?" asked Tucker

"I'm J.P. replied J.P.

"I'm Zoe"

"I'm Tommy"

"I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book of the Digital World"

"And i'm Neemon."

The group looked up and saw the big green eye go upward into the sky. Danny and his group looked at their new friends quizzically.

"His name is Sakkakumon. He is the legendary beast warrior of metal." said Bokomon

Then Sakakumon came back down from the sky and Shrunk to a smaller size and started speaking to them. "aah new children." and started flying towards the group. He chased them down into a cave and into total darkness. Sakakumon flew at them and shot a blast of fire at them. Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Wulf were all hit and Their spirits were scanned and hit with another blast and destroyed. Sam, who didn't have a spirit to scan was scanned instead. Danny watched this whole thing went ghost inadvertantly. He shot an ectoblast that hit Sakakumon square in his middle orb and released his fractal code. He pulled out his d-tector which sudden'y chanded to a shiny silver and brown. He scanned Sakkakumon's spirit and absorbed the beast spirit into his d-tector.

After that happened, Danny went human and calmed down. He looked up at his new friends and answered every one of their questions that popped up. Eventually, Takuya ran off to find Koji and the others followed at a slow pace mourning the loss of their friend. When they got up to the place where Takuya and Koji were fighting a big bird that Bokomon said was called Velgemon. "Who are they?" asked Danny

"They are Aldamon and Beowulfmon. Fusion evolved from Takuya and Kojis spirits." replied Bokomon.

While they were talking, Beowulfmon and Aldamon had defeated Velgemon and the spirits scanned. A boy with purple hair and green shirt fell from the sky and landed on his feet.

"All ten Legendary warriors have been purified!" exclaimed Bokomon. When everything had calmed down, A big purple digimon showed himself in front of the group. Bokomon went white as a sheet and exclaimed "Oh Beans, that's Cherubimon!!"

The boy walked up to the shadow and yelled that he was no longer under his control. And Kojis D-tector glowed as did Zoe's, Takuyas, J.P.'sKoji's and Danny's. The spirits of Grumblemon, Gigasmon, Ranamon, Calmaramon, Arbormon, Petaldramon, Mercurymon, Sakakumon, Duskmon, and Velgemon flew out of their D-tectors. Duskmon, and Velgemon, swelled and changed Into the spirits of Lowemon and Jager Lowemon. Grumblemon and Gigasmon went into Wulfs d-tector which changed into a green and blue. Ramamon and Calmaramon flew into Jazz's D-tector which changed into a two different shades of blue. Arbormon and Petaldramon flew into Tucker's D-Tector which changed into a brown and green. Mercurymon and Sakakumon flew into Danny's and Lowemon and Jager Lowemon flew into a black and silver D-Tector that materialized in front of Kouichi. They all went execute and a bluish ring of fractal code appeared around their hands and they all made a motion and connected their d-tectors with the fractal code ring and said in unison "Spirit Evolution"

Armor condensed around their bodies. Jazz jumps down and twirls on her toes shoots a blast of water forward and says "Ranamon" Tucker jumps down, with his arms and legs flailing around on strings and landed, shot a missile out of his "mouth" and said "Arbormon" Wulf Jumped down swinging his hammer and smashed his hammer on the ground and said "Grumblemon" Danny jumps down and holds up his mirrored arms and posed and said Mercurymon. Kouichi jumped down swung his lance and said Lowemon. The new warriors jumped into the air and attacked.

"Seismic slam" yelled Grumblemon and slammed his hammer into the shadows chest. The shadow rippled and became Cherubimon. Ranamon jumped up and yelled "Draining rain". A cloud formed above Cherubimon and spouted rain which seemed to weaken him. Arbormon jumped up and yelled "Roundhouse punt" and his arms and legs came out on wires and hit Cherubimon who stumbled back. Cherubimon blasted an attack from his mouth and Mercurymon jumped in front of it and put his mirror infront of it and yelled "dark Reflection" which sent it flying out of his other mirror which hit Cherubimon. "Lowemon your turn" yelled Mercurymon

"Right" he said. "Shadow Meteor" and a black ball of energy gathered in his lions mouth on his chest and fired it at Cherubimon. It hit him square in the chest and his fractal code emerged. Lowemon scanned it and fell back to the ground. A coccoon af fractal code appeared around him and he appeared back in human form.


End file.
